As an air conditioning device configured to adjust an indoor temperature and humidity, there is an air conditioning device that includes a compressor and a fan that are actuated by a motor controlled by an inverter device (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). This inverter device includes a rectifier circuit, a smoothing circuit, an inverter circuit and the like, and is provided with a reactor configured to suppress a high frequency in a DC power supply line between the rectifier circuit and the smoothing circuit.
FIG. 7 is a perspective view of a reactor according to the related art. This reactor 120 includes a coil 133 wound onto a core 131, and a terminal block 122 configured to fix conductor wires 133a, 133b, which are led out from the coil 133. Specifically, circular crimp terminals 135 are attached to the respective two conductor wires 133a, 133b led out from the coil 133, and these crimp terminals 135 are attached to the terminal block 122 with screws 136. The respective crimp terminals 135 are disposed side by side in a horizontally direction.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-130690
While some of air conditioning devices for a building may include a plurality of compressors, in recent years, it has been considered to install a single compressor and increase output of the single compressor for downsizing of an indoor unit and the like. In this case, since a rated current of the inverter device also becomes larger, a wire diameter of the coil 133 in the reactor 120 shown in FIG. 7 naturally becomes larger.
However, when the wire diameter of the coil 133 becomes larger, bending of the wire becomes difficult, so that the conductor wires 133a, 133b cannot be bent at a large curvature between the coil 133 and the terminal block 122. Therefore, a distance from the coil 133 to the terminal block 122 will become larger, which results in an increase of the size of the reactor 120.